<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too little too late by Kat_reed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138253">Too little too late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_reed/pseuds/Kat_reed'>Kat_reed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_reed/pseuds/Kat_reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of the exhibits of the museum come to an end will Octavius or Jedidiah reveal their true feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jedidiah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first fanfic, please go easy on me. I was inspired by the amazing Einaudi experience, so feel free to listen while you read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jedidiah knew that today was his last. Although the tablet was brought back it had to return to London, meaning the end of the road for all those in the museum. He said his final goodbye to all the cowboys he had spent his life with and moved on. Jedidiah knew what he had to do, but he did not know if he had the courage. He walked towards Rome determined to see the person that mattered most to him, Octavius. As he arrived he found that Octavius was not there.</p><p>“Where is he?” Jed anxiously asked every roman praying that at least one of them knew.</p><p>Sadly “None know” was all they replied.</p><p>Jed quickly ran to his horse knowing he only had a few hours to find him. He quickly rode from room to room and was quickly running out of time.</p><p>In every exhibit, his pained scream of “Octavius” echoed throughout the walls. As he reached the final exhibit he realized the awful truth that Octavius must have ventured outside knowing that it would be the only sunrise they would ever see. Jed began panicking, wondering how he would get outside in time, and came to the conclusion that he would have to ask one of the bigger exhibits. He decided</p><p>Theodore was his best choice and interrupted his goodbye with Sacagawea, “Please lead me outside” he begged Theodore, but Theodore only replied, “it is too late."</p><p>Spurred on by stubbornness and courage Jed did not heed this warning and decided he would brave the sunlight. “Octavius would do the same for me” he murmured to himself.</p><p>He took a newly rested horse from the west and rode down the stairs however he saw that the sun was already beginning to rise. He needed to get to Octavius to tell him how much he mattered. Jedidiah could not die knowing that Octavius did not know. Finally, he saw Octavius sitting under a tree and rode as fast as he could.</p><p>“This is it”, he thought. However, he failed to notice that the sun was almost at its peak. At last, he screamed “I love you” to Octavius as the sun finally rose.</p><p>Octavius turned and began to run towards him and Jedidiah got off his horse and began to sprint towards him as well. However right before they were able to reach each other and just as Octavius opened his mouth the sun fully rose and they both turned to dust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Octavius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the other point of view, hope you all like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavius knew that today was his last. He wanted to finally reveal the truth of his feelings to Jedidiah but he knew that the western would not return his feelings.</p><p>“Farewell,” he sadly sighed to his fellow Romans. He knew he could not stay in the museum with all of its memories good and bad. If the last thing he was going to see could not be Jedidiah it was going to be the only sunrise he would ever see.</p><p>He approached Theodore and asked, “Could you take me outside, to the best place to see the sunrise”.</p><p>Though wary Theodore decided that it could not hurt, although he did decide to ask “Did you tell him?”</p><p>Octavius was taken aback, was it that obvious to everyone that he cared for Jed so much. He then responded with</p><p>“ Take me around one last time, for old times sake”, dodging the question.</p><p>“Alright but know that he might be hurt” Teddy replied </p><p>Octavius responded one last time “He does not care for me as I care for him”.</p><p>After their journey through the museum Teddy deposited him under a tree and told him “this is to my knowledge the best place to see the sunrise, or at least that is what I hear the visitors say.”</p><p>“Thank you, and goodbye my friend” Octavius sadly answered.</p><p>He sat there in the night and marveled at the stars. Oct then began to look back at the best pieces of his life with Jedidiah. He thought of when they went from always fighting to becoming tentative friends after Jed saved him from death, then his mind went to the horrible time his friend was stuck in the hourglass set to drown in sand. That was when he realized his feelings for Jedidiah ran much deeper than simple friendship, he broke him out and almost confessed to his feelings. When Ahkmanrah returned to London with his parents and they did not know if it was permanent, he was so close but still did not confess. Now when all is lost and they knew that the tablet was never to return Octavius did the cowardly thing and ran away, fearing Jed’s total rejection on the last day they would ever live. Finally, Octavius saw the tip of the sun break the darkness of the night. There were few clouds in the sky and he knew that this would be beautiful. Suddenly he heard the scream of Jedidiah</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>His dreams were answered but Jed was too far and as they began to run to each other the sun hit its peak. Just as Octavius was about to open his mouth and scream back “I love you as well” they both turned to dust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>